How to save a life
by Depraved Doll
Summary: The 456 are gone, but how does Jack cope with his grief and where is he when Ianto wakes up? Spoilers for children of earth Janto, and a surprise appearance...
1. Chapter 1

_**How to save a life**_

_**Summary- **__The 456 are gone, but how does Jack cope with his grief and where is he when Ianto wakes up? (Spoilers for children of earth) Janto, and a surprise appearance... _

_Well I was couldn't believe last night's episode of Torchwood, I will not watch another episode if Ianto does not come back however I will fix RTD's mess for peace of mind, can't believe another series has let the slash community down, the most loyal of all fans, _

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack was silent for a long time, Gwen didn't pry didn't push, for now the whole incident with the 456 lay forgotten, unimportant. The image of their friend was imprinted in their minds and silent tears streamed from Jack's eyes as he wondered if this was how it was meant to be, was he destined to mirror the doctor, travelling alone unable to love or be loved, Ianto had been his last link to the desire to fight, to carry on, now it was all just a dwindling flame. He blamed himself, would have given anything to bring him back to undo what had been done or to have lost his immortality and died alongside the man he loved.

"_I love you..." _The choked words swallowed him and it had all happened too fast and he hadn't done enough and in the end it was he who had brought this fate upon his lover, he should have gone alone if he had left Ianto with Gwen it wouldn't have happened. Yet he had not and now the world trembled beneath his feet as the government started their plan, rounding up children like sheep for the slaughter. Maybe Jack Harkness could have done something more but whatever he did it would only lead to more of this hollow broken feeling that ebbed in the pit of his heart.

He cursed the Doctor, screamed his name to the sky's and demand that he fix this, the Doctor should have been here, the world in turmoil and no sign of him? Was he hiding? Or could it be that he was too isolated in his loneliness and heartache to care? Jack could understand that,

"_I love you..." _He grabs Frobisher by the throat, tells him that he'll kill him when this is over, that his time serving a corrupt government silently is over and that he'll bring death upon them all. The man just hangs his head silently and walks away.

Jack stands in the room with the 456 looks at their tomb; he stands up close to the glass, places his hand upon it and whispers.

"You're dying aren't you, that's why you need the children so badly, your survival relies on them, if we refuse, you die, there will be no war, now tell me can you give me what I want for my silence?" The 456 don't answer, sway silently in their misty home,

"You must yield," they explain in unison, Jack lashes out at the glass before him,

"Give him back!" he thinks his heart is ready to burst in his chest, he thinks the noise they make is laughter but he's not sure. He screams and he begs and he pleads, in the end he walks away without an answer. He doesn't know where Gwen is or what Rhys is doing, isn't sure that he cares, he stands at the doors to a room covered in red, he finds himself stood at the foot of the being labelled 14 and the tears begin to fall heavy and fast.

He lets his hand ghost across his lovers face, the skin cold beneath his touch and he leans in, placing a kiss upon the icy lips he would give anything to bring him back, rip his immortality out and give it to the boy, he'd drag the Doctor down from the sky, sacrifice thousands because this hurt more than anything else had ever hurt him.

"Wake up," he whispers to the young man, tears slip from his eyes, fall onto the pallid complexion of his lover. "Please Ianto, come back to me," there's no grand revival, nothing but silent stillness, he screams and he weeps and he grips at Ianto like he'll fall apart if he steps too far away. He thinks that this is it, this is enough of this life, save the world one last time and bow out gracefully. He knows now that he has never felt a love as strong as what he feels for Ianto. "We'll meet again Ianto Jones, somewhere amongst the stars; I'll tear the universe apart until I have you back." He leaves the room light a ghost, empty, dead inside.

Save the world one last time, and then drown in space,

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

The blood red cover slips down onto the floor, gasps for air echo across the hall, heart beat fast and hard, loud enough to hear in his head. Tears flood deep blue and he screams softly, his hands shake and he screams again a name this time. "JACK!" He stands, surveys the room that was unfamiliar to him. He was terrified, Ianto Jones was terrified because he could remember dying, being dead and now he was alive and alone and he had no idea what to do so he runs. He runs from the room, out of the door straight out of Thames house and into the streets of London.

He runs, runs until his lungs burn in his chest and he doesn't care, someone grabs his arm stopping him, he spins to face them and latches on to the familiar face.

"I was dead," he explains, the other merely shrugs and smiles,

"Well you look great,"

"What happened, where's Jack?" the other falls silent, "Where's Jack?! Tell me!" he grips the other man, tears well in his eyes and it's enough to break a heart made of stone.

"We'll find him," is the only answer he can offer, "I needed a companion anyway, I hear your coffee is amazing," he starts walking glances back at Ianto who is stood in stupor "come on then keep up," he chases after the other male, heart pounding in his chest, and the promise from Jack repeats over and over inside of his head

"_We'll meet again Ianto Jones, somewhere amongst the stars; I'll tear the universe apart until I have you back." _

_**XxxxXxxxX **_

_Well that will be all for now guess I'll have to wait and see what happens, will RTD restore our faith in him, will Ianto and Jack be together, will I ever stop crying, will there be enough tissues to compensate? What will happen next chapter? _

_Watch this space _

_-DD-_


	2. Chapter 2

**How to save a life, **

_A/N -Oh you clever people you, how did you guess the mystery person . though he's not really someone you could miss is he? Ah well bravissimo well glad that you all liked the first chapter I have another fic coming soon, it's burning a hole in my brain as we speak so watch this space, thank you to each and every reviewer! You made the heartache of loosing Ianto that little bit more bearable, (wipes away tear and places a rose on a random coffee machine dressed all in black)_

**XxxxXxxxX**

Ianto just eyed the other male sceptically as he reached the little blue box in the middle of the street, so this was Jack's Doctor, he had to admit he was attractive but he seemed a little unhinged at times, eccentric to the very hilt. The other male smiled broadly at his new companion pushing one of the doors open and motioning inside, Ianto just raised an eyebrow; the Doctor merely pushed him in passing him an exasperated look.

"She's not going to bite, as long as you don't put your hand in there," he pointed in a random corner and smiled again as he brought the younger man inside of the Tardis, "Ianto Jones, welcome to my home, this is the Tardis, sure you've heard something about her in your time." The inside of the small blue police box was enough to entertain you for years, the sheer magnitude of the interior outstanding but Ianto was finding it hard to think of anything other than Jack.

"Where's Jack?" The Doctor stops at the question and it sends the fearful thought through Ianto that something happened to his Captain.

"Gone," The Doctor turns instantly and motions for Ianto to stop the cogs in his head from jumping to conclusions, "not the sort of gone as in dead gone, Jack can't die, he's got the Tardis pumping through his veins, all that energy, Jack's a fixed point in time, he shouldn't be what he is." He drifts slightly, suddenly frighteningly serious, it's gone and he's back to normal within a matter of heartbeats, "anyway he got all dark and serious and went to find some answers amongst the stars, always been a drama queen that one."

"How are we going to find him?"

"Well he usually just shows up, sort of counting on that," The Doctor explains as he reaches the control panel and begins to press buttons and pull levers, Ianto wonders if he should run now whilst he still has the chance but the desire, the pure need to find Jack keeps him from moving anywhere. They stand in silence and as the Tardis hums to life, the Doctor glances over his shoulder and stares at Ianto for a prolonged moment. "How interesting," he mutters and Ianto moves to question him but before he can the Tardis starts its ascent and Ianto finds himself smashing into the nearest wall, "takes a bit of getting used to," the Doctor explains with a smile, Ianto glares and rubs the back of his head.

"You don't say," he stands and straightens out his waistcoat, "where do we start?" Ianto asks as the knowledge of the size of the universe dwarfs his hopes of finding Jack Harkness. The Doctor smiles, then laughs he taps his head and all but clicks his heels together as he runs round the ship,

"I happen to have it on good authority that a ship passed through here when Jack left, logic tells me he was on it, and I happen to know where it's going, I know I'm good, Timelord minds they don't make them like this anymore," he chuckles and Ianto wonders if he's gone mad, when the Doctor smiles at him though he just smiles back.

He stares at the Doctor thinks about how this is the man Jack spoke so fondly of, the man he waited for, the man he left Ianto for, he had charm Ianto would give him that, charm and an abundance of energy that put Ianto himself to shame, then again he had just returned from the dead. He shuddered at the thought, remembered lying on the floor in Jack's arms, remembers the tears, Jack begging him not to leave, telling him that he would never forget him, Ianto died knowing that one day undoubtedly Jack would forget him, forget the way he smiled at his stupid jokes, the way he swung his hips that little bit extra when he knew Jack was watching him. Knew that he would forget the way Ianto's hair had smelt the way the suits clung to his body and the way his eyes shimmered whenever Jack looked into them.

Jack would forget him one day, he had to come to terms with it, he had come to terms with it.

The doctor sits next to him silently; they stare at the same spot on the wall for what seems like hours.

"You never forget the people you love," he's so serious he seems scary, seems untouchable, he's a different person when he's like this, distant; he can see Jack in him. "Not in a thousand days, not a thousand years, not a thousand million years, it stays with you forever, especially the love of your life, no matter how long you live there's always one... one that breaks your heart so deeply that it never truly heals, that you see every time you close your eyes, that makes you smile and makes you weep at the same time." He smiles "there's always one,"

"Jack will forget me,"

"Does it make it easier for you to think that?" The Doctor asks and he's genuinely curious, Ianto shrugs,

"I want him to be happy,"

"He's happy with you," Ianto glances at the Doctor out of the corner of his eye,

"I died, and I'll die again, maybe it will be easier for him this way," The Doctor rolls his eyes and shakes his head,

"You're very melodramatic; I think you've been hanging round with Jack for too long, why is everyone so fixated on the then? You'd do yourself a world of good if you lived in the now instead of living in a time you know nothing about."

"Easy to say when you're going to live near enough forever,"

"Jack curses Rose for what she did, when you died, I felt him curse us all, Jack Harkness is done with his eternity, he lost someone who meant more to him then even he knew," Ianto stares into the Doctors eyes and he all but blushes at the implication that Jack loved him. They fall silent because some things are too awkward to talk to a stranger about, the Doctor glances at him again, raises an eyebrow then shakes his head and turns back to whatever it was that he was doing. "What have you done Captain Jack Harkness?" he asks more to himself than to anyone else, Ianto merely falls victim to his own ponderings once again.

_**XxxxXxxxX **_

Jack wakes in a cold sweat, heart pounding ferociously in his chest, he can see him whenever he closes his eyes, feels him slip away from him, hears himself beg, plead scream for anyone to do anything. He remembers the last kiss the last hug, the last feel of flesh against flesh, the chance to finally get everything out in the open, to finally be honest, be accepted regardless of the bad things he had done. Ianto would have understood, Ianto had loved him and upon reflection Jack didn't think he had cherished him enough. His beautiful, amazing, perfect Ianto Jones, Jack had marched him to his death, had to live with that fact for eternity, an eternity that could never match up to what Ianto had given him no matter how briefly,

"_It was good... yeah?" _The tears burned the back of his eyes, it was so much more than good, it was brilliant, perfect, something people search for years to find and he had allowed it to slip through his fingers like sand from an hourglass,

"_I love you..." _How hard was it to say it back, why hadn't he? It felt like his heart had been crushed, desperation had coursed through his veins and all he could think was that there had to be a way to bring him back, it couldn't end like that so fast, not enough time to say all the things there had been to say. He blamed himself and he knew that he always would...

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

_Ok I thought I'd put this up now because I was gutted that Ianto didn't come back yesterday, so sad, well I know it's short but the chapters will be starting to get longer, hope there aren't too many mistakes and that you all enjoyed it as much as the previous chapter, this is for all of you who mourn Ianto because here you don't have to !!_

_Thank you for all the reviews, xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**How to save a life, **

_A/N – well here is chapter three I'm hoping to update both of my bring Ianto back fics regularly, I want to thank all reviewers and remind them that yelling 'update' works wonders it really does, once again thanks so much for all the feedback really makes my day much love to you all, _

_Please enjoy..._

**XxxxXxxxX**

Ianto woke up with a gasp, he could remember it all, the pain as the poison seeped through his body, the tiredness, the inability to do anything but whisper all of his woes to the man that he loved. Why hadn't Jack said those words back to him, it seemed like he might have been going to, but he hadn't and Ianto had needed him to say them more than anything. His heart aches in his chest, his whole body seems to ache and briefly he wonders if the virus still resides within his body.

"Good morning, you're looking very glum," the Doctor says, his smile beaming all the while, Ianto wonders why this man is so happy all the time, from what Jack said on that one dark rainy night when they were alone, not long after he had returned from his time travelling with this man, from what Jack said this man had lost more companions, more loved ones than anyone else in the world, so why still smiling?

"Bad dreams... memories... bit of both," the Doctor stares at him for a prolonged moment, he offers a warm smile,

"It'll be like that for a while, but it'll pass," Ianto nods in agreement he thinks he'll take the Doctor's word because at the moment it doesn't seem like it will pass not now and not ever, he hopes that he's wrong. They stand in silence for a while before the Doctor laughs and claps his hands together, "and we have touch down," Ianto raises an eyebrow,

"Where are we?" the Welshman asks, the Doctor runs over to him and drapes an arm around his shoulders, pulling him towards the doors of the Tardis.

"We... Ianto Jones you wouldn't know even if I told you so let's just sum it up by saying Alien planet, massive market town here, anything you want you'll find it here?" He raises an eyebrow at the Doctor,

"I don't think they'll be selling Jack," The Doctor laughs and pats him on the back,

"No, doubt it, but I get the feeling that Jack's looking for something and I bet he's going to start looking here, I know I would. Sometimes I amaze even myself,"

"You don't say," the Doctor looks at him with a confused expression on his face, "you are quite good though," the Doctor rubs his hands together, smile widening impossibly,

"Brilliant I knew that I'd win you round Ianto Jones, haven't met a being that could resist my charms yet," he smiles and holds out his arm, motioning for Ianto to take it up, the younger rolls his eyes but smiles and laces his arm through the Doctor's who leads him over to the door.

"I can breathe on this planet yeah?" the other male nods,

"I believe so," Ianto's eyes widen at that but he doesn't have a chance to object as the Doctor opens the doors and steps out of the Tardis, dragging Ianto with him. "See you're fine, never know these things if you don't try,"

"What if you die trying?" the other man smiles as he leads Ianto away from the Tardis and into what looks like a shanty town of sorts. The Doctor doesn't answer his question just continues to drag Ianto past little stalls selling various strange looking items.

"So, if we were Jack Harkness, all sad and pouty, where would we be?" Ianto doesn't even bother to point out to the Doctor that he doesn't have the slightest clue just continues to walk with him all the while hoping and praying that the Time Lord's hunch will in fact be correct. "Not very talkative are you Ianto?" The other smiles and Ianto can't help but smile back, it's like the Doctor's smile is infectious, just like Jack's.

"Not really, that's just me, but I'm full of perfectly timed witty remarks so just hold on for those," The Doctor smiles,

"I like you Ianto, you dress well, good sense of humour, strong personality I mean you came back from the dead and seem to be dealing with that well. Could use someone like you," he thinks the Time Lord is making him an offer, he's not entirely sure how to respond to it, he just wants to find Jack but what if he doesn't, where would Ianto Jones go, being dead doesn't give you too many career opportunities last time he checked.

"Are you offering me a job Doctor?" the other just smiles and shrugs, they walk in silence for a while,

"Oooh I always wanted one of those," the Doctor muttered turning to look at something on one of the stalls, Ianto looks at him as he turns, feels someone bump into his shoulder, a mumbled 'sorry' through the drone of the crowd. Something stirs in Ianto's mind and he turns to look over his shoulder, a familiar coat walking away from him. The younger's arm detangles from the Doctor's and he runs, runs as fast as he can pushing people aside as he keeps an eye on the great coat. He reaches the other male, places his hand on the shoulder of the other, slowly turning to face him.

"I'm sorry, but I really like that coat," blue eyes meet blue and Ianto smiles so broadly he thinks he'd make the Doctor proud, the elder male blinks several times, he places his hands on the man's shoulders. Glances him over, takes everything in, his heart burns in his chest as he stares at the younger man.

"Ianto? How... you died... how can you be here?" Jack asks, he caresses the younger's face, pulls him close and then pushes him away to be able to see him once again. Ianto just smiles, looks over his shoulder and see's the Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Oh I am good," his smile widens, "didn't I tell you Ianto, very solemnly wrong me," Ianto thinks he wants to kiss the Doctor, he doesn't know how he knew where to go, why he was on Earth when he was or why he went to all this trouble for them but he's so glad that he did. "You're looking well Jack,"

"Thank you," Jack says, eyes' meeting with those of the Doctors and the Time Lord knows that he's thanking him for more than what he actually did.

"I just found him and brought him here Jack, I didn't bring him back to life," The Doctor says and is confused by how surprised Jack is, surely he should have known that Ianto was alive, the Time Lord had thought the captain had known his lover was alive. The Doctor's smile falls, his mind going a mile a minute. The other two don't even notice the Time Lords smile disappear, Jack grabs hold of the younger and kisses him with everything he's got, all the pain, all the lust, all the desire, the overwhelming joy. Ianto's thankful for Jack's hand in the small of his back, holding them tightly together, without it he thinks he might have ended up sprawled across the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think we should be heading back to the Tardis," The Doctor says, motioning for them to follow him, he has to speak to Jack, to both of them, he thought they had known but clearly they didn't. He needed to make them understand the seriousness of the situation they had found themselves in.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

They step into the Tardis, the doors close behind them and she hums loudly, Jack laces his fingers with Ianto's, feels the warmth from the younger's flesh against his own and he wants to hold him forever, to hide away with him forever. Jack Harkness wants to lock himself away with Ianto Jones and let the world fall away around them, his heart swells in his chest and he brings the younger's hand to his lips, kissing the other's fingers tenderly. He still can't believe it,

"Jack Harkness, what have you done?" the Captain glances up at the Doctor in confusion,

"What do you mean?" Jack asks, glancing to Ianto who merely shrugs, he then looks back over to the Doctor who smiles,

"You mean you really don't know, neither of you know? Oh well I am brilliant!" The Doctor laughs and leans against the control panel, "you're immortal Jack, you're immortal because Rose essentially poured the energy of the Tardis into you,"

"I know that I was there," Jack says,

"I didn't," Ianto offers, the Doctor smiles and winks at him, Jack raises an eyebrow at the both of them,

"What have the two of you been doing together exactly?"

"He is very charming," Ianto offers, the Doctor laughs.

"Back to the point," The Time Lord begins, "the details are a bit blurry to me, but nearest I can figure, Jack you somehow channelled some of that energy into Ianto, you brought him back to life, he has the energy of the Tardis, of you, in him, a fixed point in time. You've done to him what Rose did to you, should have been impossible but you did it. Oh I am good," Jack swallows hard, looks over at Ianto and he doesn't know how to feel, he's glad to have his lover back but he's cursed him with the same life that he has and the guilt is crushing him.

"So... I'm going to live forever?" Ianto looks over to the Doctor for clarification,

"I believe so," He doesn't have anything to say, he gets to have Jack forever, the worry of leaving his lover alone when he finally dies from poison or old age ebbs away. He can spend eternity getting to know Captain Jack Harkness, but he's burdened with the knowledge that he'll have to watch those he loves grow old and die, Rhiannon, his own niece and nephew, Gwen. His heart aches in his chest and suddenly it all seems too much, he hears Jack and the Doctor talking, mumbled as his world crashes in his ears, he's too hot and he doesn't have enough space, he lets go of Jack's hand, breathes heavily, the room swims before his eyes and he collapses on the grates lining the floor.

"Ianto..." Jack screams from beside him and everything turns black...

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

_Well there we have it, all so confusing, they should never have killed Ianto in the first place grr _

_Not sure how I feel about this chapter, I feel it may have been a bit rushed but who can resist that good stuff eh? Eh? Just me? Ah well I hope you all enjoyed let me know what you thought thank you for reading _

_xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**How to save a life, **

_A/N – chapter four, took longer to get up than I expected been working lots this week and got dragged out loads away from my lovely Ianto and all these brilliant reviewers, anyway, hope you enjoy..._

**XxxxXxxxX**

When he comes round the first thing he is aware of is that someone is holding him, then that said person is arguing with someone else. He looks up at Jack Harkness, who was currently glaring at the Doctor whilst clutching onto Ianto for what seemed like dear life. The younger moves to sit, simultaneously pushing the other male away, he doesn't know what to say to him, doesn't know how to feel, what do you say to the person who bestows immortality upon you? Ianto isn't sure and he's never been one for talking so he just keeps quiet and moves a little bit further away from Jack than is necessary.

Jack notices but doesn't mention anything, looks a little bit like a kicked puppy, but keeps his thoughts to himself. The Doctor just looks elsewhere as if sensing a lover's tiff brewing,

"How do we undo it?" Ianto asks suddenly, if he would have seen the look in Jack's eyes at that moment he would have known that he had just broken the other man's heart but he hadn't so he carried on. The Doctor merely stares at Ianto like he's grown an extra head, for a minute Ianto thinks he might have (who knows with Torchwood) the Doctor merely shakes his head.

"We don't, what do you think Jack's been pestering me for all these years? There is nothing anyone can do, this just is, it's not meant to be, wasn't meant to be the first time and definitely wasn't meant to be again but it's happened and we move on." Jack wonders what it is that's scaring Ianto so much, if the Doctor wasn't stood there then he might have challenged him on it but since he is he keeps quiet. He wonders if it's the thought of watching others die, the thought of never aging beyond his 25 year old body, or is it the thought of being with Jack for eternity. He hoped it wasn't the latter but it was the one that made the most sense.

"I'm sorry Ianto," Jack says and he doesn't look at him, Ianto merely stares at the side of the others head and he wonders what he's so scared of himself. He thinks it's Jack more than anything, Jack who not long ago he was praying he would never have to leave again and then when given the chance he wants to throw it away as soon as possible. It's because what scares him more than him leaving Jack, is Jack leaving him, from boredom, an eternity together what chance did they stand and all Ianto really knew was that he couldn't spend an eternity alone.

"It's going to be ok," the Doctor says and squeezes his shoulder, he smiles half-heartedly and the Doctor beams at him, ever the optimist Ianto thinks. Jack passes a look at the two that is unreadable by both, he stands, thrusts his hands in his coat pockets, looks for a moment like he's going to say something then just turns and disappears into an another room in the Tardis. Ianto watches him go and feels like he's done something wrong, the Doctor sits beside him, "why do you hate the idea of it so much?" he asks, all the smiles and the jokes gone, in this instance he reminds Ianto of his GP at home, all business and questions when you think he should be the one with the answers.

"He'll leave me," it comes out before Ianto can catch it, before he even thinks about saying it, like he's confessing to that priest again when he was 19 and not too sure about anything. "Maybe not today, maybe not in a thousand years time, but one day I know he's going to leave me, from boredom, from the inability to look at me for another century, for someone else, something else. Jack Harkness will leave me one day in my now immortal life and I can't face it," he all but whispers, "when I was mortal I had the chance of my eternity with him, a blink of an eye to him, now... what chance do I stand?" The Doctor just smiles,

"No one ever gives Jack much credit, I think he brings it on himself, that playboy attitude not good," the Doctor says inhaling and shaking his finger as though telling off a small child. Ianto smiles despite himself, "Jack's all romance and kittens deep down, you should know that,"

"What does it say that I don't?" The younger asks and the Doctor shrugs and stands clapping his hands together,

"That you Ianto Jones are too scared to notice, or maybe that you don't ask enough, or that you have trust issues, or that you're so in love you think you wouldn't be able to function without it, maybe all of the above, pick one." The Doctor smiles and Ianto thinks this man might be on drugs, he definitely acts like it sometimes, maybe some sort of alien drug he picked up from that market, he ponders it for a moment and then shakes the thoughts away, the Time Lord is staring at him with a raised inquisitive eyebrow. "Guess it'd be best to talk it out with Jack, don't you think?" Ianto agrees with him, he really does but he's too scared of what the elder might say, does eternity scare him as much as it does himself?

"I'm not one for talking," Ianto says as if it's written in stone somewhere,

"Could have fooled me," the Doctor laughs and Ianto's back to the drug theory, but he has to admit that the other male has a point, he should be talking to Jack, Jack who is immortal, Jack who gave him his immortality, brought him back to life, back to him, (why didn't he say he loved him) he closes his eyes for a heartbeat, the Doctor is peering at him when he blinks them back open. "I'll be dropping you both off shortly, have some business to attend to, new assistant to find as you're going to be busy," the Time Lord offers him a hand, he takes it and stands before the Doctor, hugs him briefly,

"Thank you, for everything," Ianto all but whispers as he walks off in the direction that Jack went, the Doctor just stares after him.

"He never made me one coffee," he says to himself in realisation, and mock horror,

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

Jack's sat on the edge of a bed when Ianto slips in, his head is in his hands, Ianto leans silently against the door frame and merely watches him, this brilliant enigma of a man that Ianto was sure he would never be able to crack, never know inside out. He has an eternity to learn of everything that haunts the elder now; the thought makes his heart flutter in his chest, makes his stomach churn uncomfortably. He allows his head to rest against the door frame, smiles softly,

"Hey," he says in a voice just above a whisper, deep and sexual and like caramel gliding over chocolate, Jack glances up at him, their eyes meet and their both guarding their feelings, cards close to their chests.

"Hey," Jack says back, smiles softly, pats the bed next to him, Ianto doesn't turn down the offer, he slips away from the doorframe, taking up residence beside Jack on what he thinks is a bed but may be a bench upon closer inspection. They're silent then, just two silent shadows in a room each waiting for the other to make the first move. "You seem to be getting on with the Doctor," Jack says and Ianto wonders what he means by that, he smirks to himself,

"He has a certain charm, like you, he was there when no one else was," Ianto says and Jack can't help but feel a little bit jealous, he's not sure why but something churns uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

"I thought you were dead," it's like he's explaining himself, Ianto places his hand on top of Jack's own and Jack knows that Ianto doesn't blame him for leaving, that he doesn't have to explain himself. Jack turns to look at him, their eyes meet and lock, "I'm sorry Ianto, I get how you must feel, lord knows how many times I've cursed Rose for this life, I didn't want to force it on you," he reaches out, places his hand on Ianto's face, feeling the warmth, Ianto's smiles and allows his head to rest against the touch.

"I don't hate you for it," Ianto admits, Jack stares at him, confusion evident in his eyes, "can we last eternity Jack, we're immortal, forever for us is a very long time, how much of forever will you spend with me before you leave?" and in that instance it all falls into place for Jack, all of Ianto's fears every thought that's been running through the younger's mind is suddenly obvious to the elder male. He smiles and kisses Ianto, a gentle ghost of lips against lips,

"Ianto, I've never met someone I could spend eternity with, except for the Doctor but I think he's too high maintenance," the younger smiles and Jack chuckles softly, "the thought of spending eternity with you Ianto Jones, it was the best thought I ever conceived, you were it Ianto, you had my heart from the first moment I saw you. I tried my best to dissuade you, to push you away because I ruin everything I care about, but you just kept coming, wouldn't give up. You forgave me for my mistakes; saw through my bravado, you knew what I needed without me having to say, you were strong when I wasn't. Never gave up on me even when I gave up on myself, when you died, I lost a part of myself with you,"

"Jack..." it's like he's saying that there's no need for him to say this, that he knows, even though he doesn't really know any of it.

"Ianto Jones I'd spend a million eternities with you gladly because after you that was it, I was done, you are the only person for me." It's not a ring, it's not an outright 'I love you' (Ianto's not sure he'll ever get one of those) it's not anything but the truth and it's more than Ianto had ever wanted. More and so much better than he thought the truth would be. He kisses him, forcefully, bruising soft lips, Jack thinks that he's never had a better kiss, he laces his fingers together with Ianto's, his free hand gripping the base of the younger's neck. They part, silence falls between them,

"Thank you Jack," Ianto says smiling at the elder, "for my life, for eternity, for you," it might be as sentimental as they ever get, they're not sure but they smile at each other uncomfortably for a moment before Jack's mind falls into the gutter once again.

"So, me and you, a bed, alone- ish, been a long time and that suit looks amazing on you," he moves a little closer, licks the other's earlobe and whispers softly, "of course you'd look better without it,"

"You Jack Harkness are a sex addict," he just stares at him, nods, Ianto rolls his eyes, eternity with Captain Jack Harkness, could drive him insane, more than likely would, he smiles and kisses Jack, forcing him back onto the bed/bench. (He still hadn't decided which it was but found it entirely unimportant given the current circumstances.) Jack's hands grip the younger's sides, move to the waistcoat, fumbling to undo the buttons in his desperation, Ianto laughs against his lips. "Jack Harkness nervous? Can't be," Jack just rolls his eyes,

"I am not nervous, I'm over excited and unable to focus," he explains as if he's telling Ianto the time, he manages to undo the buttons and slips the waistcoat from the other's shoulders as he slips out of his own coat. Their lips crush against one another once again, Jack pulls Ianto impossibly closer using the younger's tie which he then removes, he smirks as he begins to undo the buttons of the younger's shirt feels his heart beating within his chest.

"Eh hem," The Doctor clears his throat in the doorway, Jack smirks up at him looking like the cat that got the cream, "not in my Tardis," he says, Jack rolls his eyes and Ianto blushes a little, trying to fasten the buttons of his shirt and put the speed of light to shame. "We're not far from Earth, I'm sure you can wait until then, if you can't Jack... well tough..." Jack almost pouts,

"You could have joined in," The Time Lord looks entirely unimpressed at the Captain's offer,

"I don't know how you put up with him," The Doctor says to Ianto turning and heading out of the room, "and Jack I am not high maintenance," the captain waits for him to go before glancing over at Ianto.

"Creepy how he does that," Ianto doesn't respond, Jack finds his hand, laces their fingers together, "you ok Ianto?" the younger shrugs,

"What do I tell Rhi? Gwen? Hey guy's I died but now I'm back and will outlive you all even the kids," Jack kisses the younger's temple, pulls him close, Ianto listens to the beating of the other's heart, steady and strong and entirely his, he finds it soothing.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

_Ok well there it is, how dare the Doctor interrupt, what did he think he was playing at (tut, tut, tut,) well next time ,Jack and Ianto have to face Gwen and his sister, come to the terms with immortality, say farewell to the Doctor and rebuild torchwood and what about Alice?_

_Then there's lemons... maybe.... thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed, leave a review and let me know what you think, next chapter is going to be better I think, _

_xx_


	5. Chapter 5

**How to save a life, **

_A/N – chapter five is here at last, I know it's been a long wait for which I am eternally sorry I just have so much fics up right now and all Torchwood ones and such a busy month as well, just keep yelling update and I'll do it asap and that's a promise, _

_Sorry for the wait this is for all those people who reviewed and read the story and are enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing it, much love to you all, _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter five**_

The playgrounds surprisingly busy for how early it is in the morning, Cardiff's sky is clouded over threatening its citizens with rain as it has the whole week, delivering on the promise more times than not. The small blue police box materializes from thin air, shimmering in and out of existence before fixing itself in the time and place that had been requested of it. She hums loudly, once a solid shape as if it had been there all along the humming dies down, eventually becoming silent. The children's screams echo throughout the area and if anyone had noticed the sudden appearance of the small blue Tardis then they must have considered themselves mad and denied ever having believed it.

Ianto stands by the door; the weight of this time seems to press against it, swells against the small blue door that seems too fragile to withstand what it goes through. He stares at the door, presses his hand to it and he can _feel _it the energy of the Tardis coursing through his veins like lava when he connects with her and he thinks that she's humming back at him but he's not entirely sure. He thinks the grandeur of all of this is beyond him, eternity he can't get his head round it without earning himself a headache, he can sense the presence of the Doctor behind him, doesn't turn to acknowledge him because he's afraid that it will be goodbye if he does. He feels for the man now, understands all Jack's mad rants and desperation to find him, he's an enigma and Ianto thinks from here on out all paths will lead to him for the both of them.

"You're home, cross the whole universe just to get from London to Cardiff, sill beats driving here though," the Doctor smiles and Ianto can't see it but he can sense it, that beaming smile that could light up a room. He's scared of what lies beyond this door and he knows that the Doctor knows it, when he steps out of this place the truth of his newfound life will be undeniable, Ianto has people to face and he gets to witness Jack's life from the other side of the looking glass.

"Are you leaving then?" Ianto asks and it's blunter than he had intended for it to be, the Doctor just smiles,

"You people get so worked up over me, can't blame you I do have a distinct charm," he stands beside Ianto, both just staring at the door as if it has the answers to the universe and it probably does, but it won't tell you, keeps it to itself in the secret clicks and creaks of a rusted hinge. "I think I'll hang around for a bit Jones Ianto Jones, you and Jack both owe me more drinks than you can count, or pay for but we'll stop when the funds run dry," he assures the young male and wonders briefly in the vast expanse of his Time Lord mind what eternity will do to him, what horrors will it show him, what suffering? How much will Ianto Jones change from this day to the day when they next meet, he hopes that he won't change at all but he knows how little a chance there is of that.

"What's it like?" Ianto asks in a voice that seems haunted and terrified all at once, he looks at the Doctor now, searches out his eyes, desperate for the truth and nothing else, none of that padding or waffle the Doctor will use to distract you from the point.

"What's what like?" he asks even though he knew before he asked what Ianto wanted to know,

"What's it like to lose the people you love, to watch them die, grow old, wither before your eyes or perish before their time? What's it like when they look at you with aged faces and you're as young as when their eyes first fell upon you?" The Doctor thinks for a while, the magnitude of the question overwhelming even him because he's not sure what to say, how to phrase it without seeming cold or as if Ianto has a world of pain before him.

"It's like it was when you lost your grandparents or your mum or dad, aunt, uncle, high school friend, girlfriend..." and it dawns on him that the Doctor knows about Lisa, he lets it slide, so long ago now, such a horrible moment in time, drawn out for far too long, "it's like that each and every time, that same pain swelling up inside like you're going to drown in it, it's soul destroying, but you have to keep going, not because you want to but because you don't have a choice anymore. You will, most likely still not a hundred per cent sure but very certain, live forever, the things you will see Ianto Jones will push you to the brink but there is no escape from it, not for you, not now. The world will change, the people in your life will crumble in your hands and that's the cold hard facts, but you will never forget, not one person in your life will fall from your memory because there is eternity to remember the good times, eternity to see the frailty of life and the immense beauty and intricate nature of it." Ianto smiles that small smile that he uses when he knows he's in over his head,

"How do you do it?" Is the first thing that slips from his lips because he feels overwhelmed by it all, the Doctor grabs his hand, squeezes it reassuringly,

"Same way everyone else does, just for a lot longer, you're lucky Ianto, you're not alone in this, you have Jack who's been living this for so long now it's like he's doesn't remember being mortal, which probably explains why he does die so much, careless." The Doctor smiles that broad smile and Ianto feels better like his spirits are lifted just by seeing it, like it's filling him with the same energy that keeps the Doctor so happy all the time.

"Is it time to go already?" Jack asks as he walks across the grated floor, great coat flowing behind him, Ianto eyes look horrified,

"Am I going to adopt a stupid uniform as well?" he asks gesturing from the Doctor's suit and converse to Jack's coat and braces, the other two men look offended briefly before Jack smiles,

"You mean like the suit's you've been wearing religiously for over two years now?"

"Point taken," Ianto smiles as he glances down at his suit, "but I make it look very good," and who are they to deny it? The Doctor smiles and opens the door stepping out into Cardiff,

"Welcome home," he says and offers the younger his arm as they leave the Tardis, Jack smiles warmly as Ianto takes it, the world seems different to Ianto Jones now, he's assured by the fact that it's only because he _thinks _that it should feel different and not because it actually does. It's what he hopes for anyway, he breathes in an air that feel's different in his lungs and stares up at the clouds that seem distorted to him now even though it's all the same as it ever was. Jack's next to him now, his hand finds Ianto's own and their fingers lace together, Jack knows this feeling, this momentary panic where everything's the same but nothing feels it.

"You ok?" He asks his voice all warmth and texture, like drinking hot chocolate on a particularly cold winter day, so familiar so reassuring, Ianto grips his hand a little tighter and nods because he can't think of something witty to say when the fear burns so readily in his eyes and all he wants to do is run for the hills (if he wasn't still terrified of the cannibals that had once resided there). The Tardis seems to hum again and his heart slows to a calmer more relaxed beat, he feels connected to her, like he wants to stay close to her because there's something in her that soothes him.

"What are we going to do?" Ianto asks Jack as he stands staring at the playground, his arm linked with the Doctors and his hand clutched protectively by Jack.

"Rebuild Torchwood, start again," Jack explains and he never thought that he would say that but he never thought that he would have Ianto back again.

"Hear you need a Doctor," The Doctor says and Jack raises an eyebrow because he seems so serious,

"One with actual medical skills, that will be here all the time," The Doctor smirks at them

"Oh so because of a few little technicalities I'm not in the running for the job? That's the problem of this time, people can be so good at something but if they don't train in it well then they're lost to the cause forever," Jack just shrugs,

"Tied by law on that one really, didn't really want it did you?" the Doctor chuckles and they all know the answer, the Doctor has the stars and he wants nothing more than the stars, maybe a companion to see them with him but for now he's content in what he has.

"Now how about those drinks?" Ianto says and the Doctor winks at him,

"I know a great pub not far from here, been going there for centuries," Jack says with a broad smile that rivals the Doctor's when he really means it and it meets his eyes and makes them sparkle.

"I have to admit I'm not looking forward to saying that," Ianto says with a smile and Jack kisses him, a gentle brush of their lips and it makes Ianto's heart ache at the meaning in it. Jack smiles at him and strokes the back of his hand soothingly with his thumb, blue finds blue and Jack's always been a sucker for blue eyes, especially Ianto's, the way they light up when he's excited or right, the way they fill with tears when something hurts him, the endless determination they burn with when he has a cause to fight for.

'_Ianto Jones I love you' _and he's shocked to think it because when was the last time Jack had thought such a thing, so disillusioned all those years and all that heartache ago.

"To the pub!" Jack says because he needs something strong, something to knock him off his feet for a minute that isn't Ianto's lips on his or the way the younger looks at him, something he can get his head around and loose it over. He squeezes Ianto's hand when the younger looks at him with some level of concern burning in his oceanic depths.

They drink late into the night, not as heavily as was originally intended but it gets the desired effect of making them all a little giggly which is a very funny sight to behold and earns the three of them a handful of strange looks. The Doctor tells insane stories that no one other than the two men he's sharing them with would believe, even then he's pushing it judging by the looks they share on the odd occasion. They're turned out at closing time, wander back to Ianto's apartment because the hub was still blown up last they checked and with no one around to demand it re built they figured what was the point. Of course they hadn't really thought about how the world moves on, how Rhiannon would have carefully and lovingly packed her brother's belongings into bags and boxes one dark lonely night, how she would have sold up and handed the keys over with tears in her eyes.

So when the door slams in their faces, the new inhabitants of the flat less than happy to be woken at such a ridiculous time, the three of them (with their alcohol soaked brains) take several very long minutes to work out what has happened. Jack laughs at the situation and Ianto pouts, the Doctor just knocks on the door again, repeatedly and loudly. He's like a dog with a bone sometimes and if Ianto and Jack hadn't pulled him away he very well may have used his sonic screwdriver to get in.

By some turn of fortune they find themselves in a rather nice hotel room with a credit card that still works, the Doctor falls onto the couch and is out like a light.

"You'd think as a Time Lord he'd be able to take a little more," Ianto mutters having sobered up somewhat,

"He's always been a lightweight and he's never lived in Wales, the Scottish and the Irish are considered drinkers but you lot could give them a run for their money trust me." Jack smiles and winks at the younger who rolls his eyes and makes a motion the elder assumes is an invitation to have a cup of coffee with him. He can't resist that offer, not now and not ever, the younger places a cup in front of him in under two minutes and he wonders if Ianto's ever timed himself using that stopwatch he's so fond of.

"Think my coffee will get better in a hundred years?" Ianto asks as he pulls up the stool next to Jack at the small breakfast bar, the elder smiles and gently rests his hand atop the younger males.

"If you can improve on this brilliance Ianto Jones then I have a wonderful eternity to look forward to," the younger smiles and takes a sip of the coffee, not as good as what he can make at the hub or in his own house but still good considering he just found it on the side.

"What's it been like for you? Your eternity this far?" Jack stares into the soft blue eyes of his lover, so filled with heartache and uncertainty with the softening effect of the alcohol taking the edge off just a little bit. He reaches out, caressing Ianto's cheek; he kisses his forehead,

"Lonely, filled with people, so many different people but so very lonely," he explains and Ianto can see the pain of it shimmering in his eyes. He kisses the elder, nothing more than the press of lips to lips but heart stopping in the beauty of it. They sit in silence, hand in hand sipping coffee as the future unravels before them and there's only really one question that burns in their minds.

"How are we going to tell Gwen?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Well there we go chapter 5 done, I hope you enjoyed and I know I said the Doctor was leaving this chapter but I just couldn't let him go, unlike RTD could let Ianto go (I am still bitter about it,) next time maybe it will be goodbye to the Doctor and hello to Gwen, wonder what she'll have to say, _

_Till next time _

_xx_


	6. Chapter 6

**How to save a life, **

_A/N- Chapter six, wow, never knew this would get so long, thank you to all the wonderful reviewers for your support and thank you to the people favouriting, I'm so happy that people are liking this and wanting Ianto back as much as me ^_^, replies to reviews..._

**Angel-eyes56****- **I don't want him to leave either, but he's such an in demand man :(

**Jessie Blackwood****- **I love that song! Glad you think it's good and in sci fi dead is never dead!

**Aud- **There will be more fluff with time yes and perhaps some smut ;P

**PlanA****- **I would never shoot you, instead I shall slowly tempt you to the dark side, don't be afraid we're all very nice over here ;)

**DarkDancerKayla****- **Glad that you like the Doctor being around, I love him so much especially Tennants take on him, hope you like this chapter,

**brokenandlonelyangyl****- **Haha yeh Gwen is a bit like that, happy that you're enjoying and hope that this chapter lives up to expectations,

**SexySiri****- **Glad you're enjoying sorry this took so long to get up, hope you like this update,

**sassydemon****- **Yay, let me know how you like Gwen's reaction ;) I love your ficcy as you know so thanks for reviewing mine, thanks sooo much for the wonderful comments,

**hpets****- **Thanks for the review, sorry this took so long to update, hope it's worth the wait

**shelbynm- **Glad you like the fic and trust me backwards is the best way to watch it then the denial over poor Ianto's demise is so much easier, I will always try to fulfil peoples need for Ianto

To previous reviewers and all those who faved thank you so much ^_^

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Six**_

He's sat at the breakfast table, biting absentmindedly at the flesh that covers his knuckle as he stares at nothing in particular. The Doctor yawns and takes up a seat beside the young man, they sit in silence for a while, the Doctor moves the cold cup of coffee away from the younger's grip. Ianto seems to come back to himself, blinking several times; he meets the other's eyes and smiles wistfully. Taps the table to the rhythm of a song repeating over and over in his head,

"Finding it hard to sleep?" The Doctor asks, dark eyes shimmering with understanding and Ianto nods softly, glances over his shoulder at the slightly a jar door that leads to the bedroom and a sleeping Jack.

"I didn't want to wake him, just can't shut off you know," the other nods and places his hand atop Ianto's understandingly, "I just keep thinking about it all, eternity, I can't comprehend it, don't even know where to begin." He sighs and holds his head in his hand, "there's nothing you can do for us?" The Doctor merely shakes his head sullenly,

"Sorry," the younger sighs heavily and the Doctor smiles his brilliant shining white smile, "Just take it one day at a time, like the first time around," the Doctor chuckles and winks, "you've a lot more time now Ianto, you can waste a thousand years and it'll feel like nothing, but what's the point, all the things you can do, the things you can see, the people you can meet, protect. All the good you can do for this planet, a thousand other, you can watch the centuries turn over, see humanity become greater than ever before, you can be a part of it all, you'd be a fool to throw a chance like that away." Ianto can't help smiling at the Time Lord,

"You're very wise Doctor," he shrugs,

"I've lived a long time, seen so much, made every mistake going, you'll grow from it and you're not alone, you have Jack, you've got me," He raises his eyebrow at that,

"Are you flirting with me Doctor," The Doctor rolls his eyes and laughs, Jack coughs slightly, making his presence in the doorway known, Ianto smiles at the sight of him, his shirts open, the white t-shirt beneath creased, his braces are missing, his hair's sticking up every which way and how and he's smiling at Ianto like he's the only person in the whole of the world. It takes the younger's breath away,

"Hands off Doctor, I called dibs," he smirks, the younger rolls his eyes and the Doctor chuckles,

"You're so childish Jack," The Doctor says smiling his trademark smile all the while,

"I resent that," he sits next to Ianto, laces their fingers together, notices the way the one knuckle is red, squeezes the hand he's holding a little tighter and Ianto offers him a small smile. They sit in silence for a few moments before Ianto offers to make coffee, the Doctor sighs and runs a hand through his hair, leaning back and balancing precariously on his chair. Jack knows that this man will leave soon, that he doesn't stay around for long, so many things to see in the universe, so much for the Time Lord to do. Their eyes meet and Jack's beg for the other to stay, for Ianto's sake, but he knows that he can't, that he'll leave sooner than later and Jack's scared because he doesn't think he's enough.

Blue eyes glance up at Ianto's back at the hiss of pain that slips from the younger's lips, a small burn on his wrist that quickly heals away as if it had never happened. Ianto hides his wrist from himself as he places the coffees on the table and regains his seat. Silence sweeps over them all once again as the Doctor begins tapping the table with his fingers.

"I'll be leaving soon," and despite the fear that wants to express itself in wild eyed hysteria, Ianto merely nods and smiles gently. "You two going to be ok?" Ianto and Jack glance at each other, entwine their hands beneath the table then glance back to the Doctor.

"We did find a way to cope before, shocking as it may seem," Ianto says with a small smile and deep down he knows that they'll be ok, that they'll see the Doctor again one day and that he has Jack, he's just scared of Jack leaving him, like all those times before.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

They say their goodbyes by the playground, the Tardis hums at their presence, the world carries on unaware of the new addition to the area of the blue police box and Ianto wonders when the people of Cardiff became so unobservant. He thinks it might have been when it had started raining alien's, not literally of course, the autumn wind bites at them harshly the clouds hovering heavy in the sky and the Doctor smiles and fills his lungs with the freezing breeze.

"Brilliant isn't it, all this tranquillity, all these people going about their lives without a care in the world. You did this, Torchwood did this, will they continue to do it?" The Doctor asks, thrusting his hands in his coat pockets, the two immortals look at each other and even though they know that they should rebuild the establishment, pick up from where they left off, there's doubt in their minds. The end is where they start from, "I'm taking that as a yes, knew I could rely on you and here," he chucks them something, Ianto catches it with ease, unfolds his hand to reveal a phone,

"What this for?" Jack asks and the Time Lord smiles,

"For the next time the worlds in peril and you say you have a plan, or just to say hey" he smiles that brilliant smile and Ianto rolls his eyes when Jack chuckles, clearly amazed,

"An eternity with you two, shouldn't have come back," Ianto mutters

"People would kill for this opportunity," Jack insists, Ianto just slips the phone into his pocket and raises an eyebrow,

"Name one," Jack thinks for a while, looks to the Doctor for back up but he bails out and starts staring at the ground like it's the most interesting thing in the whole universe.

"That journalist, you know the one, kept following me around, major pain in the ass," Ianto looks less than impressed and the Doctor can't stifle the laugh,

"The one that you retconned and yet _you _can't remember _his _name,"

"It's in here somewhere," Jack says tapping his head, the younger stares at him worriedly,

"Please don't leave," the youngest says to the Doctor in that most stoic of voices that he reserves solely for tormenting one Captain. The Doctor smiles that beaming smile and steps forward hugging Ianto briefly and then hugging Jack, he whispers something to the elder that Ianto can't quite catch and then steps back, shadowed by the Tardis door and takes one last look at Cardiff.

"Same place, next time the century turns over?" Jack asks and the other nods, the Doctor steps into the Tardis, stands in the doorway for a moment and gives a bright smile and a wave as he closes the door. The blue police box flickers momentarily, humming loudly and Ianto swears he can feel her reaching out to him, the time passes and within seconds the box has completely disappeared from view. Ianto sighs, stares at the empty space before them, slips his hands into his pockets and turns to face his lover,

"So... Gwen?" the elder shrugs,

"I did prefer Jack but whatever makes you happy," he smiles brightly and Ianto rolls his eyes,

"You know what I mean," Jack chuckles, gently placing his hand in the small of the younger's back and leading him away from the park.

"I do but why spoil the fun?"

"We have to tell her," the elder nods and sighs, they sit on one of the benches in the park, the leaves falling from the tree above them, shrouding them in yellow and red, Ianto takes it all in. Jack just watches him, the way the soft blue absorbs it all, as if seeing it for the first time, he kisses the corner of the younger's mouth, Ianto can't help but smile into the gesture.

"I think you should phone her," Jack says with a sinister smile, Ianto stares at him as if he's turned into a giraffe,

"And say what? 'Hi Gwen thought I was dead didn't you, well gotcha,' she'd have a heart attack then come and kick our asses." Jack smirks and leans further against the bench, "we should go see her,"

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

The house is nice, small, modest, but nice, he thinks it's perfect for Gwen and Rhys; there are two cars in the drive, a black land rover and a silver Audi. A blow up paddling pool is on the front lawn and there's a cat pawing at the door that looks suspiciously like the one that used to be in the Torchwood basement before the giant mutated rats had caused it to pack up and ship out. Ianto shakes the thought from his head; the windows are open a little, the net curtains keeping peering eyes out. He wonders if she's happy, hopes that she is, she deserves a little happiness, at least one of them does.

Jack rings the doorbell, all business, coat billowing in the slight breeze, hands behind his back and looking all the world like the Captain his records state he is. He's all smiles when the door is opened and Gwen Cooper Williams stands in the doorway with a smile that fades quickly once her eyes meet his.

The first thing Gwen Cooper Williams does when she see's Captain Jack Harkness stood in her doorway in punch him square in the jaw.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_AHHHHH sorry that took so long found this so hard to write and have no idea why, but there we go, I hope you liked it and I'm so sad the Doctor's gone so it might not be for long, where to now you ask... well rebuilding Torchwood, Jack sharing some of his long kept secrets and of course some Janto time, and Gwen coming to terms with it all _

_Thank you all xxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

**How to save a life, **

_A/N- Chapter seven, sorry it's taken so long to update, hope someone's still here, just wanted to say a massive thank you to all reviewers and all those who have faved and alerted, it means so much to me to know that you enjoy my work so hugs for all ^_^ _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter seven**_

The cat from the Torchwood basement was looking at him and it was unnerving, its bright green eyes staring into his own almost as if it sensed something was wrong. In an instant it breaks the contact, the strange trance it had been in whereby it had seemed less like a cat and more like a telepath. Now as Ianto watches it, it seems just like a regular cat, it stands, stretches, yawns, gracefully makes its way over to Jack and laps at his face then in the crook where his jaw meets his neck. The younger can't help but chuckle softly, then he's aware of another set of eyes boring into his face and he suddenly remembers where he is and what he's doing. Those big doe eyes stare at him incredulously,

"Ah Gwen, hello," he says due to a lack of anything else to say, he had it all planned out in his head before but in the heat of the moment the words have panicked and run for safety leaving him stood stuttering like an idiot. The dark haired woman just raises an eyebrow, "how are you?" he's glad he's further away than arms length because she looked like she was about to swing for him too. Instead she just laughs, laughs and the tears build in her eyes.

"Ok, that has got to be the worst 'hi back from the dead speech' ever, and working with Torchwood I've heard a few." She mumbles, Jack sits up rubbing at his jaw; Ianto merely shrugs as he steps closer to Gwen feeling that she has calmed down sufficiently to avoid a nasty black eye.

"I had something planned but never got to practice," he explains with a smile and opens his arms, she falls into the offered embrace and breaks, her laughter turns to silent tears, to thunderous sobs and she shakes in his arms with the force of the emotion. He grips her tighter as she slips through his arms, they collapse onto the porch, Gwen buried deep within his arms as he hides his face in her long black hair. Jack watches them silently, stands and brushes his coat off; a baby cries from inside the house, the shadow of Rhys ghosts the upstairs rooms.

They stay like that for what seems like eternity, frozen in time, Gwen's sobs fade and soon she's silent within the strong arms, the tears that have seeped through Ianto's suit have started to dry and as they evaporate from his clothes as does Gwen's hopelessness from her shoulders. She stares at him, grips at his face because she can't believe it and he pinches her when she blinks to see if he's still there when she opens her eyes.

"It's no dream Gwen," he says at the look in her eyes, she laughs and lightly hits his arm, Jack merely rubs at his jaw,

"How come I didn't get a hug? I would have preferred a hug," She stares at him with an unreadable expression,

"You left Jack, you left us, me, you were all I had, all Torchwood had and you just left, like you always do, you run away when things get tough. How are we meant to depend on you Jack? Whenever we turn around you're gone," his eyes harden at the words and Ianto just stares as his lover builds the walls up between them once again. He melts slightly when he meets Ianto's gaze and something like realisation falls over his face.

"You wouldn't know Gwen... what's the most you've lost?" She stares at him shakes her head in dismay,

"I lost him too," she whispers, smiling solemnly at Ianto, "Tosh and Owen, I lost them as well,"

"I've lost thousands more, my own grandson and the man I loved more than anyone else, I had to go, everything here... it reminded me of him," Jack explains, never once breaking eye contact with the younger male. Ianto holds her gaze even though it's killing him to do it, reluctantly Jack turns back to look at Gwen, "What if it had been Rhys?" she seems to understand but she'll never admit to it. They end up doing what Torchwood does best; pretend nothing had ever happened; Gwen turns her attention back to Ianto.

"How can you be alive?" she asks, grips at his arm once again, Jack and Ianto share a look,

"It's complicated," Jack offers, she smiles and moves over to the doorway,

"Inside then? Cup of tea, my treat," she says and doesn't offer the chance for argument, the two males glance at each other before following, the cat from the Torchwood basement follows quietly, Ianto thinks it's stalking him.

They're sat in silence, each holding a cup of tea when Rhys walks in and manages a very impressive impression of a man who has just been hit by a bus. He blinks several times, looks like he considers walking out and then walking back in, then he actually does it, manages a second very impressive impression of a man who's just seen a ghost sat at his kitchen table sipping tea (Ianto smirks at the thought). He doesn't say anything just slumps into the spare seat at the table and sits staring at Ianto mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth love," Gwen says and rolls her eyes,

"There's a dead man sat at my table and all you care about is if my mouth is open or closed, what's wrong with you lot, bloody torchwood," He stands abruptly and puts the kettle on, mostly because there's nothing else for him to do and he has the urge to feel busy to focus his eyes on something that isn't a recently raised from the dead man.

"We tend to see the silver lining," Jack says with a smile, Rhys just rolls his eyes as he throws a teabag into a cup,

"So..." Gwen begins, hands clenching and then unclenching atop the table, they all turn their attention on her, "how is it that you are here?" Jack and Ianto turn to look at each other, the thought of the Doctor crosses Ianto's mind and he wonders where the man is now, where he is travelling to what wondrous journeys he's embarking on and how alone he must feel. Ianto seeks Jack's hand beneath the table and squeezes gently,

"Energy transfer sort of thing, to put it bluntly I gave Ianto the real 'kiss of life' took a while to work though. Must have been because it was a virus, hard to get rid of the virus entirely,"

"Hey he better not be infected with anything Harkness we've got a baby upstairs you know," Rhys bellows, Ianto's eyebrows rise, Jack smiles his trademark smile and they both turn their focus to Gwen.

"Congratulations," Ianto offers to the two of them, "and no Rhys I'm not a leper, you can make your tea in peace now," the elder male smiles and nods, pouring the boiling water onto the awaiting tea bag.

"Boy or girl?" Jack asks with a smile that makes Gwen roll her eyes and glare all at once, Ianto smirks, a look crosses his eyes, Gwen catches it but can't quite decipher it, it disappears as quickly as it had appeared. Ghosts across the blue with a horrific shadow, she shivers at the memory of it,

"Girl, she's called Eve, Toshiko is her middle name," she says with a smile and Rhys squeezes her shoulder reassuringly,

"She would have been grateful," Ianto offers with a smile, Jack nods and makes a comment on it being a beautiful name, the baby cries, Rhys offers to go get her and bring her down, Ianto thinks it's because he's still a bit on edge, with Ianto being recently alive again and everything.

The baby's beautiful, she's got all of her mum's looks with Rhys' eyes, she giggles away as Gwen hands her to Ianto, he remembers holding David and Mischa when they were younger, those few times he had dropped into see them. He pokes the girl's nose and she finds it hilarious whilst trying to grab his hand. Jack sidles up next to his young lover, Ianto smiles over at him and passes the baby to him, more than a little worried that she'd burst into tears if he held her for a second longer. Jack see's Alice in the child and it breaks his heart, he swallows hard and pushes the thought away as he tickles her stomach causing her to giggle hysterically.

"She's beautiful," the elder says, glancing up to where Rhys and Gwen are sat holding hands, "and I've seen a lot of baby's in my time," he smiles his trademark smile and the rest of the rooms occupants roll their eyes, even the cat seems to be doing it. Ianto stares at the cat for a while before glancing back to Gwen,

"Where did you find the cat?" he asks, she looks down at the feline who continues to stare entranced at Ianto,

"Well it sort of found us really to belong with, followed me home every day for a week and lived on the porch, felt sorry for it in the end, let it in an put up flyers, no one ever got back to us so I suppose we've adopted him." She smiles as the cat begins to lick its paw,

"Looks like that one from the hub basement doesn't it," Jack says with a smirk without even looking up at the others, he tickles the child once again and she attempts to roll away from him whilst overcome with laughter.

"A little," Ianto lies, it looks a lot like the one from the hub, he didn't think they had ever named it, just called it the cat; they hadn't been as good with names in those days. Ianto blamed Owen, just tended to call everything by its given name, cat was cat, weevil and weevil, sometimes he added as ee to spice it up weevily for example. He smiled sorrowfully at the memory, despite their constant arguments he missed Owen, more than he would have ever thought, then there was Tosh, he missed them both, why had it been him given this chance and not them. He shook the sadness from his eyes when he noticed Jack looking at him,

"What did Rhiannon have to say?" Gwen asks, bringing them back to the here and now, Ianto just offers a sheepish smile and her eyes widen impossibly. "You haven't told her? You're own sister, she deserves to know," he wants to thank her for pointing out the obvious, instead he bites his tongue and nods, the baby cries softly in Jack's arms and his attention returns to the bundle he's holding, Rhys offers a hand and Gwen and Ianto just stare at each other. He knows there's something she's dying to ask him, not sure if it's something he wants to talk about. He tears his gaze away, staring at Jack's back, watches as Rhys lifts the baby from the older male.

"She's tired I'll put her back to bed," he explains and quickly disappears upstairs, Gwen waits for a heartbeat, her fingers tap her leg,

"Spoke to Rhiannon, she didn't believe I knew you strangely enough, tried to convince her but didn't know what to say really," she says with a smile, Ianto offers her a smile back if only to try and quench the sorrow in her eyes, he's always been secretive she knows that, it's not an attack on her, just the way he is. She should know that and that should be enough,

"We should get going," Jack says standing and straightening out his coat, "things to do, Torchwood won't rebuild itself... I don't think..." he smiles and winks and that's enough to put the light back into Gwen's eyes.

"You're going to rebuild? Seriously?" she asks and the tears shimmer in her eyes once more, Ianto passes it off as her still being emotional from having Eve. They both nod as Ianto stands next to Jack,

"Fancy having your old job back Gwen Cooper-Williams?" the younger male asks, she smiles and then her face turns serious, that pout she does when she's pretending to think about something,

"I'll have to think about it, I'm a very busy woman you know," she smirks at the others and rolls her eyes at the looks on their faces, "Of course I want my old job back! I would have re-built the place myself if I'd known how and hadn't been giving birth," she explained with a laugh, "When do I start?"

"When we have somewhere to go, which we are going to go work on now," Jack says motioning to Ianto, Gwen nods and tell them to keep in touch as she ushers them towards the door, they both hug her goodbye and promise to keep her in the loop with the hub, she thanks them and watches as they walk in the direction of the rental car parked on the pavement outside, she waves them goodbye as they drive off and continues to stare even when they're long gone, Rhys finds her several moments later and ushers her inside, letting the door slam closed behind them.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

"How's your jaw?" Ianto asks as he stares out of the window at the world rushing by as Jack drives just a little bit too fast, in the past he would have said something, now he's not sure there's a point.

"It's ok, little sore, she must have been practising for that," he says and Ianto can hear the smile tingeing his words, Jack's hand finds Ianto's own, he allows his thumb to rub at the smooth skin coating the back of the younger's hand.

"Are you ok?" Ianto just nods he knows Jack doesn't buy it, the elder pulls to a stop almost immediately and crushes his lips to the younger male's, Ianto submits completely to the gesture, grips at Jack's hair and hides his sorrow between their lips. They pull apart and Jack rests his head against that of the younger males. "We didn't tell her you're immortal, do you think she'll mind?" Ianto smiles and chuckles softly,

"Shall we claim ignorance?" It's the captain's turn to laugh as he cups his lovers face and stares into the shimmering blue eyes,

"Haha, nice try not sure she'll buy it though if you get shot and wake up and we're just like 'oh would you look at that, you must be immortal Ianto what a strange turn of events, who would have guessed' she'd hit me again wouldn't she."

"She'd shoot us both without a second thought, she didn't ask how I found you though," Jack shrugs and places a gentle kiss to the younger's lips once again.

"Does it matter? Do you miss him... the Doctor?" Ianto smiles and turns his attention back to the window,

"Do you?" Jack shrugs and taps the steering wheel as he stares at the side of his young lover's head, he laces their finger's together, squeezes tightly.

"Always, he'll be back though, you'll see, sooner than you think I bet," they sit for a moment in silence before Ianto turns and places a gentle kiss on Jack's cheek, the elder smiles, seeming a little taken aback by the gesture,

"I was thinking, do you want to go out somewhere for dinner tonight?"

"Are you... asking me out on a date?" Ianto smiles and rolls his eyes at the other male's antics,

"Is that a yes _sir_?" it's _that_ smile the graces the Captain's lips, his trademark that one he pulls off so well when there's some lewd thought crossing his mind, it makes Ianto's heart skip a bit just at the sight.

"It's a yes, think we should head back to the hotel first, clean up, get dirty first..." they smirk at each other and Ianto licks his lips slowly because he knows what that does to the elder man.

"Sounds good, _sir_" Jack all but growls and he speeds off, cutting up several cars in the process, Ianto smirks to himself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_There will be more fluffy sexy-ness in the next chapter I just thought Gwen had to have a proper return, then there's Rhiannon and the re-building of the hub not to mention some new alien problem and where's the doctor when you need him..._


End file.
